


For-fucking-ever

by BillieJ



Series: A fic a day in May [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJ/pseuds/BillieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Tat" prompt fill on tumblr : "I loved your tat fic! You should write Ian's reaction to it! xx" A fic a day in May DAY 2</p><p>Ian's coming back from a difficult run (getting used to work out with medication sure was a stuggle) and comes home to Mickey who has kind of a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For-fucking-ever

Ian liked how Chicago warmed up in may. It was really only 41°F and the breeze was really fresh but the sky was clearer and the streets were drying from all the icy snow that had packed in the streets and alleys during winter.

He speed walked, entering Canaryville, and decided to sprint all the way to Mickey’s house. He had noticed that Mickey liked to stare at him after his workout when he thought Ian didn’t look. 

Ian suppressed a smile, focused on his breath, the Milkovich house finally in sight and he rushed.

Stopping at the fence, he let himself take a few long breaths before he stretched his limbs. Beads of sweat dropped off his red hair. The fresh air was making him shiver so he went in, looking around for Mickey’s silhouette.

The house was surprisingly empty actually. He headed through it and opened the bathroom door, jumping at the surprised scoff he heard.

He hadn’t scoffed, Mickey was standing there, styling his hair. He looked at him and slightly blushed and smiled.

\- Ay, he said, facing Ian, how was the run ? Still can do full 8 miles ?

\- Don’t mock me man, these drugs are hardcore shit.

\- Wasn’t.

Mickey looked a little bit scandalized that Ian would even remotely think that he was making fun of his recent state. Of course, he hadn’t proven himself to be the most sensitive person in the world, but he wasn’t that bad, was he ?

Ian bit his lip, apologies painting red on his cheeks. Of course not. Far from there.

\- Sorry. So, what did you do today ?

Mickey fidgeted and Ian could see that he blushed.  _What the hell ?_

_\- So ?_

\- Went for a walk downtown, y’know, said Mickey, his eyes staring behind Ian. 

\- I’m not sure I do, since when do you go for _walks_  ? 

\- What’s with the stupid interrogation, uh ? I have fucking legs, means I can fucking walk !

\- Oh yeah ? Don’t play dumb with me Mickey. You don’t go for fucking walks, especially not alone. What did you do that’s so horrible you won’t tell me ?

Mickey bit his lower lip and looked at Ian with anger. 

\- Why ya have to assume I did something wrong huh ?

Ian tightened his fists and jaw. He was angry as well actually. He knew the argument was stupid, but Mickey had done nothing but make sure that they were the closest possible, no secrets, no hiding, sharing everything.   
And now, he was returning to his  previous state, secretive and guilty. 

\- Then if it wasn’t wrong, why won’t you tell me ?

Mickey looked down at his feet. 

\- Ay, Ian.

Ian frowned. 

\- What ?

\- I like how you look after you work out. All sweaty, puffing and red cheeks. It’s hot.

Ian’s mouth gaped. Will someone please lend him a manual about his boyfriend ? It seemed to the world like the perfectly knew one another, but shit was he difficult. 

Even if he didn’t want to, he smiled.

\- I know. 

\- And… I like your hair. It’s a fucking fiery beacon man. It’s beautiful.

\- Really ?

\- Yeah. Ya have good eyes too. I ain’t sappy and shit you fucking know that but your eyes… It brings it to a whole new fucking level.

Ian almost chocked. What was happening exactly ? 

\- What is it Mick ? pleaded Ian. 

Mickey looked up at him, a little startled by the hint of panic he heard in Ian’s voice. He walked to him and patted his shoulder awkwardly.

\- Hey, I ain’t going anywhere. I ain’t fucking this up, you, me, us, ever. Never. We’re for-fucking-ever as long as I’m concerned.

Ian smiled and nodded. Got it, no question. He lowered himself to Mickey and kissed his lips slowly, feeling him respond immediately. He teased him a little and licked lazily his bottom lip.

\- Shower ?

\- Mmh.

Ian, grinning dirty at Mickey, took off his blue sleeveless hoodie and went for the door to lock it.

Mickey was halfway through his own clothes when Ian stood first in the bathtub and turned the hot hater on. He turned to him, who was glancing at the broken mirror while pointlessly flicking his hair back.

\- Hey, come he-…  _what the hell is that ?!_

Mickey just turned and walked with him in the shower, staring at the floor and blushing.

Ian blinked multiple times. He could not believe what he saw. 

\- Mickey…?

Mickey looked up at him, warm water flowing on his chest. He looked slightly embarrassed but determined. 

Ian gripped Mickey’s arm and turned him around. He wasn’t violent but not really gentle. He nearly chocked once again.

On Mickey’s pale perfect smooth nape, in all the glory of its spicked cursive, was written _Ian_  in a deep black ink color.

\- You… you…

Mickey turned his head to Ian.

\- Yeah.

Ian brought a hand to Mickey’s nape and brushed his fingertips on his name, slowly, making Mickey shiver. 

\- It’s a real ink tattoo ? asked Ian’s trembling voice.

\- Yeah, answered Mickey, his voice thickening. 

\- It… it never goes away… said Ian, still trembling, his hand brushing his back.

Mickey turned around and faced him again.

\- It’s for-fuckin-ever.

Ian couldn’t help but flash the widest disbelieving and fucking happy grin that break his face in half. 

\- Never. We’re forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey :D hope you enjoyed ! if you want you can check my tumblr on baronneleten ! Send me prompts :D


End file.
